1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a micro damper device, and more particularly, to a micro damper device which is disposed on a data storage device to offset vibrations generated during the operation of the data storage device.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information multimedia, users have increasingly higher requirements on the capacity of data storage devices (especially conventional disk-type hard disks). Therefore, for a personal user, more hard disks must be continuously expanded or externally connected to satisfy the demand for a higher capacity. On the other hand, for an enterprise user, the capacity of both hard disks necessary for internal data files of the enterprise and a cloud database for use by external customers is incomparable to those needed by common personal users.
The conventional disk-type hard disk reads and writes data by means of changes between poles, so it has a relatively high precision. Moreover, the disk rotates at an extremely high speed during operation, so any unintentional application of an external force to the hard disk may cause the hard disk to read and write the data in a continuously swaying status. As a consequence, a read-write head and the hard disk may collide with each other to cause damage to the read-write head or magnetic sectors.
In view of this, the conventional practice of preventing hard disks from vibrating is usually to dispose the hard disks into a buffer device or a damping device and then fix the hard disks onto hard disk cabinets by means of screws. However, due to the use of the screws, much time is needed during installation. Meanwhile, hard disks disposed in this way may directly transmit generated vibrations to the hard disk cabinets at certain specific vibration frequencies, leading to the resonance effect between the hard disk cabinets, which will cause more serious damage.
Accordingly, it is important to provide a micro damper device which can effectively eliminate the vibrations or the resonance effect to prolong the service life of the hard disks to maintain integrity and security of the data.